


Cold and Flu Season: Sherwood

by Whytewytch



Series: Cold and Flu Season [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whytewytch/pseuds/Whytewytch
Summary: The sniffles have struck! Who will survive? Just a couple little one-shots for giggles. Written and posted originally to ff dot net in 2011.





	Cold and Flu Season: Sherwood

"I'm dying."

"Yer not dyin', Much. Now just shut up, will you? My 'ead is poundin' somethin' awful."

"I don't know what you two are complaining about. I can't even string my bow without a snee…uh…snee…uh choo!"

"Oi! Watch where you're pointin' that thing."

"Well at least the lot of you can breave. I'm bigger'n all of you. I need more air."

"Like we don't need air?"

"Of course we need air, Much. That's not what John's say…choo!"

"Could ye maybe sneeze a bit quieter?"

"Will all of you stop complaining so I can sleep? My throat is raw and I've got to finish the bassinet for the Grays later."

"Men! Some big heroes you are, brought down by a little cold."


End file.
